everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bays Allheilmittel von Totburg
Bays von Totburg (she/her) is the next Princess in The King's Son who Feared Nothing. An extremely minor duchess, her family's claim to fame is the prominent drinks company, Bays Drinks Inc. Bays has quite a rocky relationship with destiny. Due to multiple clerical errors, as well as being of lower ranking than other princesses who are seen as more suitable for some tales, her destined story constantly seems to change. Bays has gone from an idealist, excited to fulfil her role to a critic, who nitpicks at every aspect of both her own stories and the concept of destiny as a whole. Nevertheless she identifies as a Royal. Character Personality Bays is seen by many as the embodiment of a prissy rich girl. She's quick to complain, demanding and holds extremely high standards in every aspect of her life. Compared to her relatively minor status as a duchess, Bays' behaviour often seems excessive to others. Bays carries herself with an almost aggressive self confidence. She's proud and unafraid to take up space, and seems ready to challenge anyone who implies she shouldn't. Bays is ambitious, and always trying to work towards something or other with a focus that prevents her from caring too much about other's opinions of her. She is a perfectionist. Bays places huge emphasis on quality, and it's rare for her to ever 'settle' for something inferior to what she wanted. This can make her pretty controlling, and when she's discontent it makes her completely insufferable. However her perfectionism means that she has an excellent work ethic. Complacency is unacceptable, as far as she's concerned, she can always improve. Bays is very frank, and tends to say what she's thinking. While she's not especially sociable, she's not opposed to interacting with others. She's also quite opinionated when it comes to a lot of things, for better or worse. Generally Bays isn't a complex person. She doesn't see the merit of being secretive or private about herself, and doesn't agonize much over anything. She can be quite impatient, which also means that she's quickly annoyed by interpersonal drama, and would much rather sort things out quickly and move on. Bays is very very passionate. Anyone she's befriended can attest to the fact that she becomes undyingly loyal and reliable, to the point where she'd do anything to support them, disregarding her own motivations in the process. Hobbies Brewing drinks Ghost Hunting Ever since that time she was assigned to be the maiden in The Ram and promptly lost said role, she's maintained a fascination with ghosts and the occult. One of her goals in life is to befriend some ghosts. And somehow gain the ability to see ghosts. Appearance Fairy tale – How the Story Goes How does Bays come into it? Parallels * Relationships Family Friends Aquaintances Pet Bays, celebrating an upgrade to her destiny, finally splurged and bought that suspicious crystal-ball-in-a-bottle she had been coveting for a while from that weird ghost in the abandoned castle. That night, there was a large scale magical disturbance, which was a bit annoying to say the least. It took her a while to catch the creature causing them. As it turns out, it was the imp tied to the bottle. She took the next logical step and made a deal with it. It became her pet and she dubbed it Azoth. He's a troublesome little trickster who is able to communicate in broken english and is decently smart. However they're very demanding, wanting a lot of affection from Bays. He tends to hang around Bays most of the time, occasionally helping her out like any faithful animal companion would. He requires a lot of snacks in repayment, though. Romance Gallery Bays.jpeg Schoolspirit-bbf.jpeg|The phantom trio showing some school spirit! Baysicon.png 20160904_162141.jpg 20160904_162341.jpg|Epic winter 20160904_162400.jpg Bays-updated.png Feli and bays by zena.jpg|Aa look at this adorable art by Zee!! BAYSBASIC2.png BAYSBASIC.png Bays-eahbasic.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:German Category:The King's Son Who Feared Nothing Category:Hidden's ocs